


Not Ready To Make Nice

by cereus



Category: Dixie Chicks (Music & Bands)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Country & Western, Español | Spanish, Folk Music, Gen, Intimidation, Occitan, Playlist, Protests, Rebellion, Violence, i guess if the canon is what happens in protest movements, songs in non-english languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: A playlist of smack-talking, snarky, or rebellious country & folk songs - because sometimes even a country singer has to say "Fuck God, King, and Country!"In honor of the Dixie Chicks.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Not Ready To Make Nice

**Author's Note:**

> For more background info: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dixie_Chicks#2003%E2%80%932005:_Iraq_War_comments_and_blacklisting

Sweet Nebraska Land - Roger Welsh

Big Rock Candy Mountain - Harry McClintock

Pittsburgh Town - Pete Seeger

This Land is Your Land - Woody Guthrie

Long Walk to DC - The Staple Sisters

Goin Down to Mississippi - Phil Ochs

La Carcel de Cananea - Los Caminantes

El Condor Pasa - Inti Illimani

Un Sirventesc Novel Vuelh Comensar - Piere Cardenal

Sirventes - Cadenet (13th century)

This Land is Your Land (Lukia and Sepia Remix) - Marc Scibilia

This Land is Your Land (Remixx) - Sharon Jones & The Dapp Kings

Not Ready to Make Nice - Dixie Chicks

Amerika - Rammstein

There is a version of this playlist on Youtube to listen to [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkKlD3VH10E&list=PLLUNx5IJRQBSmcXXmyX9ma2eD5sPQgT1v).

_Images used to make cover art courtesy of Xavier Enc, Homelogic_  
_Paints, and Ken Thomas_


End file.
